


Amateur Pretty boy

by FloralEyeBalls



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Patrick's ginerbread house is in danger, Pete is a twerking lil shit, baking au, tried to be Christmassy but isn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 06:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5487977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloralEyeBalls/pseuds/FloralEyeBalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically it's a baking au. Pete is a distraction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amateur Pretty boy

**Author's Note:**

> this is inspired by The Great Australian Bake Off bc I am literally an 80 year old woman

"Hey Sparkles, you need a hand?" 

Patrick huffed out a laugh, "Sparkles" was definitely a new one, he had to give him that. "I would be honoured to receive help from America's Most Arrogant Amateur Baker." 

"Hey come on, just because I don't have the fancy qualifications like you doesn't mean I'm an amateur!" Pete fake pouted, not that Patrick was even paying attention as he attempted to salvage his gingerbread house after an unfortunate glitter incident.

"It literally does? That's the definition- I don't have time for this, are you helping or not, Pretty-Boy?" 

"Oh so first I'm an amateur and now I'm a pretty boy? I just can't keep up." Pete smirked from his own work station across from Patrick's. 

"You're an amateur pretty boy. Now hurry up and help me, this is all your fault to start with!" Patrick knew the accusation was false, but he had ten minutes left on the clock and Pete had been distracting him the whole time with his stupid jokes and painfully awful dance moves, so he was determined to blame him anyway he could. 

"Oh so now it's my fault that you were too busy staring at my ass to check the cap of your glitter shaker?" Pete teased but began brushing off excess glitter and icing over the patches that couldn't be saved anyway. 

"Yes it's your fault for twerking in front of my work bench and chanting 'I finished first, I finished first.' while I was in the crucial decoration stage." 

"Come on, you know you loved it!" Pete began jerking his hips in what he previously called "twerking" but was quite frankly just offensive. 

"Please stop, I'll do anything if you just stop!" Patrick begged exaggeratedly and held his hands over his eyes. 

"Anything?" 

"Well not anything...but I mean like some things."

"Would you go on a date with me?" Pete asked while still gyrating his hips to an imaginary beat. "If I stopped doing this immediately?" 

"I-would I what?" Patrick blushed, he didn't expect to be asked out by a dorky amateur baker when he signed up to compete in a baking competition, but when life gives you lemons... "Yes! yeah that would be really nice. If we went on a date, but also if you stopped."

**Author's Note:**

> lololololololol merry Christmas, happy whatever! I'm trying to write a proper xmas fic but idk so maybe this is will be my Christmas fic??


End file.
